Sarah McLachlan
by MD14
Summary: Ben gets home from work and Felicity's been listening to Sarah again.


A/N: Sorry to RB fans who're getting this update. I'm cheating on those lovely cops with 90's angst.

Michelle and Shay made me do it.

* * *

Ben loves the days he enters the apartment and hears Sarah McLachlan singing a soft ballad that filters through every nook and cranny in every wall.

Their apartment is warm thanks to the hot summer sun and it smells of lemon Lysol, Felicity using her day off to clean rather than rest. But he's happy that she has her music on and isn't stressing too much over their overwhelming schedule. He's happy she's happy, and if that means listening to Sarah for a few hours, he'll deal. Besides, it means that she's been thinking of him.

He sets his messenger bag down on the small end table by the door, and tosses his keys into the bowl, listening as Felicity softly hums the closing bars of 'Full of Grace'.

When he enters the living room, where she's folding laundry, he shrugs his jacket off, setting it down over the back of the couch, and sneaks up real quietly behind her.

When the last notes played by the piano are gone and the song over, she releases a content sigh and he takes that moment to encircle her waist with his arms and kiss her shoulder, forcing out a squeak of surprise.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." She exclaims, smiling widely. "How was your day?"

He gives her enough room to turn around and wrap her own arms around his neck and gives him a short peck expecting a full update.

But they haven't seen each other in three days, so forgive him for wanting to put that off.

"It was alright. One big car accident on the bridge, so we were busy." He mumbles, leaning her way for another one.

After a series of short kisses, she pulls back though, smile still goofy, fingers running through his blond locks. Understanding that he's not going to get much more from her until they've had a proper 'honey how was your day talk'.

"What about you? How're Emma and Dan?"

"They're alright, we're busy right now. Dealing with the aftermaths of spring fever."

"Yeah? That hypochondriac come in today?" He chuckles, running his hands over her back, not caring that her shirt was now dishevelled because of it.

"It's a Tuesday isn't it?"

"No, it's Thursday." He laughs again, kissing her forehead.

"Whatever. She's pregnant, she's allowed to be a little paranoid." Felicity reasons, warning her husband that one more comments going to earn him a lecture.

"Alright, alright. Speaking of pregnant," He smiles, releasing her, and dropping into a squat in front of her. "How you doing Peanut?"

He presses a kiss to her tank top, where her non-existent bump will soon be, and Felicity drops her head back laughing at him.

"You know, I'd quit being an ER doctor just to spend all day with you and mommy, you know. But she gets sick of me." He whispers, keeping eye contact with her, watching as she shakes her head.

"I don't get sick of you. Never." She giggles, placing her hands on top of his where they're holding her hips. "You just get a little restless and hyper when you're all cooped up."

"Yeah, well, let me tell you, I could use a break from the ER, I'm exhausted." He says, stretching back up to a full stand, groaning from the strain on his muscles.

Felicity wraps her arms around his neck again, needing his attention for just a little while longer before he heads off to crash in bed.

"Hmm. Well, why don't you go have a nap. I was going to get started on dinner anyway."

"No, no, no. You're coming with me."

"Ben-"

"Felicity. C'mon, you've probably been on your feet all day. This place is spotless. You shouldn't wear yourself down like this." He insists, a little stern, but still his lazy smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

"Uh, babe, I'm a obstetrician. Don't you worry about me."

"I know, I know, but it's different. It's you."

She smiles and presses another kiss to his mouth, up on her tippy toes so they're eye to eye.

"Doesn't change the rules. But fine, I'll join you for a nap."

He smiles happily before leaning down for one last kiss, and grabs the dish towel that she's been holding in her hand all the while, and tosses it back on top of the pile of laundry.


End file.
